HARD TIMES
Things were bad and getting worse in the TYPE J seeker named GLORY HOLE. the master had exhausted his credit, fallen behind on his bank payments, his crew had gone with pay, taking shares instead, the consumables (food, air, potable water) were almost gone, the fuel tanks were almost dry, with barely enough fuel to provide power to maintain normal interior shipboard operations, boost the ship through normal space, and not enough for a jump outsystem. in the darkened crew common area, the skipper and crew eyeballed each other over the last of the beer and a meal of emergency rations as they voted on a desperate course of action. they had served together for about six years now, and if they lost the GLORY HOLE, they lost everything. all were in their 50s, and all had seen hard times in their belter youth. none looked forward to finishing their lives planetside and in poverty, or perishing in space because their finances and luck had run out. "Seven ayes and one *#&$^%# aye is the vote,", announced the skipper as he counted the paper chits in the metal bowl. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" that was the engineer, with a grim smile. the lean and mean looking woman lounging in a chair, cleaning her fingernails with a knife did not bother to look up. "@*#&$^% aye!" the skipper looked at his assistant pilot and astrogator. "Who is the lucky one?" "EYESIE-30 is the closest station, right now." the skipper slapped the scarred table with a huge hand. "EYESIE-30 it is then. let's get everything ready and follow the plan that SUSIE came up with when we get there." THE DESPERATE PLAN GLORY HOLE will boost toward the EYESIE station, and when within commo range declare a medical emergency. acording to law, the EYESIE station-master will have to grant clearance, and provide any/all needed medical aide required. once docked, the GLORY HOLE crew plans to surprise and over power the EYESIE crew, then help themselves to what they need to stay alive, in operation and able to go somewhere anywhere, elsewhere ,as long as it is far away from this system that saw their luck fail. the exact nature of the cunning plan (the medical emergency is up to the player (s) to decided. THE GLORY HOLE CREW a. THE CAPTAIN; REP-5, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. b. THE PILOT/ASTROGATOR: REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, coomo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. c. THE ENGINEER; REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. d. THE STEWARD/MEDIC; REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. artificial right leg from below the knee. e. MINER; REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. f. MINER; REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. g. MINER; REP-4, hardened vacc-suit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. h. MINER; REP-4, hardened vacc-uit, commo gear, autopistol, knife, belter's axe. in addition, the seeker's locker contains 2 laser carbines w/powerpacks, 2 auto-loading carbines each w/10 loaded magazines , and 2 autoloading shotguns each w/10 loaded magazines. issue these weapons as desired. the ship also has all of the usual laser mining drills (big, bulky, short ranged- lke 4"), assorted gear, tools and some explosives. note; belter's axes are like a geologist's axe. THE EYESIE STATION CREW THERE are 16 Interstellar Combine employees manning the EYESIE mining support station. four are company security, two are medics, the rest hold down various slots. the 4 security types REPs are generated on the merc chart. the other crew REPS are generated on the civvie militia chart, except the station master is a REP-4. the station is basically a hollowed out asteroid with docking facilities for 6 TYPE J seekers, living space for their crews as well as the station staff and a pair of dual pulse laser turrets for protection. the security types are always armed and weaing personal armor when duty (12 hours on, 12 hours off). the other crew have personal armor in their quarters, but all weaponry/ammo is stored in the arms lockers in the control room and the security room. normal procedure calls for the medical team (a medic and 2 bods) to meet any docked vessel with a declared medical emergency at the airlock with at least 1 security guard. the other medic is waiting in the medical center. the station is literally stuffed with everything the GLORY HOLE crew needs, including water and refined fuel. the station safe contains an ample amount of both cash and EYESIE blank purchasing vouchers. there is also a hold full of ore awaiting transfer to the next EYESIE freighter. a day of activity is determined by 10 face cards. it will take 5 face cars to refuel the GLORY HOLE from the station tankage, and a total of 10 face cards doing nothing else but loading needed STUFF into the GLORY HOLE. GLORY HOLE has red cards, EYESIE station black. any joker indicates that something unforseen has occurred (GM's choice!). have fun! DAWGIE Sci-fi Scenarios